mlp fim x final fantasy 7
by mrbronny117
Summary: Hola bronys y rpuegeos aqui un crossover que se me ocurrio hacer bueno sin mas ni menos disfruntenlo tanto como yo y les encargo sus reseñas


Hola bronys y rpegueros soy nuevo en fanfiction y esta es mi primera historia que sera ni nada menos que un crossover se preguntaran de que pos es ni nada menos de final fantasy 7 x mlp fim si digo final fantasy 7 es mi juego de rpg favorito y mejor para mi de toda la serie ya que es epico de principio al fin bueno antes que nada la histaria en el mundo de final fantasy 7 se suitua 4 meses despues de los eventos de dirige of cerbeus [ya saben ese raro juego de pistolas donde vicent le protagonisa pero el no saldra hasta el mero finalXD] mientras que en el mundo de equestria se situa 3 meses despues de la boda real bueno antes de empesar este crossover lo protagonizara cloud y algunos personajes de ff7 mientras este en su mundo xd

Los personajes de final fantasy7 pertenecen ha Square-enix

Los personajes de my little pony pertenecen ha hasbro[escribo eso para no tener ninguna bronca de derechos de autor ni nada xd]

Era un dia soleado en la destruida y fantasma cuidad de midgar ya han pasado 3 años desde los eventos en que shephirot habia intendado dañar al planeta para reunir una gran cantidad de mako pero afortunada mente cloud y sus compañeros lograron derrotarlo sin embargo hace mas de un año shephirot volvio y amenazo al mundo nueva mente pero esa vez cloud lucho solo y logro derrotarlo para siempre eso pensaba el sin embargo antes de que shephirot desapareciera dijo los siguiente

Shephirot:yo jamas sere un recuerdo cloud siempre regresare

Al decir eso una ala negra lo envolvió y desaparecio dejando el cuerpo de muy grave kadaj[si ya vieron la pelicula de ff7 advent children sabran lo que pasa despues y el final y si le modifice un poco la linea de shepirot cuando cloud le dice que sea solo un recuerdo xd] tras meditar un poco lo ocurrido en la iglesia donde vivia cloud suena su celular

Cloud: si sucede algo tifa. Dice respodiendo cloud

Tifa:cloud llego un paquete pero es algo respondiendo tifa en el celular

Cloud:raro..Decia extrañado cloud

Tifa:bueno puedes venir para que lo entreges y supongo que todavía estas en midgar no es asi cloud…decia un preocupada tifa

Cloud:bueno …si solo recordaba algunas cosas..decia cloud

Tifa:cloud ya han pasado 3 años de eso deves seguir con tu vida como todos…decia una preocupada tifa

Cloud:de acuerdo tifa voy para alla y si tendre eso en mente tal cloud con su caracteristico tono frio que le caracterizaba

Tifa:bueno cloud te espero aqui por cierto no tardes ya que el paquete no se entregara solo bueno te dejo llegaron clientes sale adios .. al decir eso tifa cuelga en eso cloud tambien y gurada su celular y se pone en marcha hacia el bar de tifa luego de 30 minutos llega al bar con una 7 personas bebiendo y riendo pero cloud no les da importancia y llega con tifa que tenia un paquete que era un poco extraño

Tifa:bueno cloud aquí esta el paquete no tengo idea de lo que es solo que parece una especie de esfera y lo deves entregar hacia una persona que se hace llamar zecora y dice ahí que vive en el bosque .decia una extrañada tifa

Cloud:zecora vaya nombre mas raro bueno pero en que bosque devo ir por que hay muchos en el mundo o al menos que se refiera que esta cerca de seriamente cloud

Tifa:si lo mas probable que sea ahí dice entregar al bosque de tifa en eso cloud toma el paquete de las manos de tifa y da media vuelta y se marcha pero cuando llega ha la puerta dice

Cloud:bueno tifa entragare el paquete regresare mas al rato puede que te traiga algo ha ti y ha denzel y cloud en eso tifa sonrie y dice

Tifa:vale cloud te esperaremos para la comida y que sea algo dulce como un tifa

Cloud:vale adios en eso cloud sale del bar cerrando la puerta

Tifa:adios cloud ..decia tifa en eso cloud se sube en un su moto y arranca hacia el bosque de midgar que se formo misteriosamente y muy rapido luego de que el planeta detuviera ha meoteorito y se tragara todo lo que habia en el…luego cloud llego al extraño bosque siguiendo la dirección y llego en un lago

Cloud: que raro de acuerdo con la dirección dice que es aquí pero en eso me envia ha un estrañado cloud pero en eso la esfera levita

Cloud:pero que un extrañado cloud la esfera se envuelve de un aurua de fuego para quemar los papeles que esta envuelta y luego empieza hacer destellos para luego espandirce y formar una especie de portal

Cloud:…? Veia cloud sorprendido en sus aventura de hace 3 años jamas vio algo como esto sin empabargo el portal se siguió extendiendo y avanzando tan rapido que cloud apenas pudo reacionar

Cloud:Maldicion… fue todo lo que dijo cloud al ser tragado con todo y espada que llevava en su espalda hacia otro mundo Mientras tanto en un mundo muy lejano de gaia

Era una mañana soleada en ponyville en cierta casa del arbol bliblioteca una pony purpura llamada por todos sus amigos twilight sparkle junto son su asistente dragon Spike

Twilight:bueno Spike ya esta todo para el picnic pero estas seguro que no quierres twilight mientras el pequeño dragon estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro

Spike:puede que mas tarde vaya twil si no fuera por este libro que esta muy interesante decia Spike

Twilight :te refieres al libro que se llama final fantasy 7 si es increíble y maravilloso y mas aun que tenga aun protagonista que no se conoce muy bien asi mismo decia twillight en eso Spike hablo

Spike:hey twil no me spoilers bueno supongo que ya te sabes todo el libro por que tu ya lo leiste de principio ha fin 3 Spike

Twillight:bueno Spike ya no te entretengo nos vemos mas y disfruta del libro. al decir eso twilight se llevo la canasta levitandola con su magia y abrio la puerta y la cerro para ir hacia la casa de fluttershy donde las mane 6 se habian quedando de ver hasta que llego hacia la casa de fluttershy y noto que las 5 ya estaban reunidas esperando ha twilight:hey chicas veo que ya estan listas no es twilight hacia sus 5 mejores y quizas unicas amigas unicas en el mundo en eso una pony blanca de pelo azul conocida como rarity hablo

Rarity:y donde esta Spike acaso no va ha rarity

Twilight:bueno veras es que como esta obsecionado con un libro llamado final fantasy 7 pos le gusto mucho y se la pasa leyendolo casi todo el dia. Decia la pony morada en eso una pony de cabellos multi arcoiris conocida como rainbow dash hablo

Rainbow dash:y ha quien no le encantara ese libro es tan genial como daring do digo hasta yo ya lo lein la rainbow en eso una pony rubia de ojos verdes conocida como applejack hablo

Applejack :hey chicas nosotras vinimos ha un dia de campo no de hablar de libros ademas ya se esta haciiendo applejack en eso una pony rosada amante de hacer fiestas y hacer reir ha sus amigos conocida por todos pinkie pie dijo

Pinkie pie:aj tiene razon si nos ademas eso lo podemos hablar en el pinkie pie en eso las 2 ponys dejaron de hablar de ese libro y finalmente las 6 dejaron la casa de flutterhy para ir hacia la pradera donde seria el picnic en el camino anduvieron hablando cosas de chicas y demas hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia un arbol que dava una sombra perfecta para hacer el picnic donde se instalaron ahí y ahí hiceron el picnic donde hablaban reian y platicaban cosas de chicas… todo era normal

Bueno bronys aquí mi primera parte les tomo en cuenta que soy nuevo en esto ya habia escrito uno antes pero eso fue hace 3 años jejeje pero aun leo fics y se preguntaran como es que hay un libro llamado ff7 en el mundo de equestria bueno eso sera una sorpresa al menos que no la descubranXD eso quiere decir que cuando llege cloud muchos ponys lo reconoceran de inmedianto sobre todo una unicornio purpura y una pgeaso azul y otra unicornio que esta obsecionada con los humanos esperamos no le haga algo raro ha cloud o si xd…bueno hasta el proximo cap n.n

Capitulo 2

Mientras pasaba el dia campo ya en la tarde las chicas ya estaban empecando ha empacar para ir ha sus casa ya que estaban muy cansadas luego de haber jugado y nadando en el lago cerca donde hicieron el picnic

Twilight:bueno chicas ya es tiempo de irnos no se su ustedes pero ya estoy muy twil en eso rainbow dash hablo

Rainbow: si yo digo lo mismo que twil estoy igual de cansada mas aun que competi mucho aj jejejej. Decia rainbow pero inesperadamente el cuerpo de pinkie pie empeco ha temblar y su cola se movia de un lado ha otro las chicas le conocían eso como sentido pinkie pie

Fluttershy:pinkie que te una muy preocupada pegaso amarrilo

Pinkie pie:CHICAS NO SE LO MI PINKIE SENTIDO NUNCA SE HABIA PUESTO ASI gritando preocupada la pony rosada

Applejack::es cierto nunca habia visto tus sentidos asi antes pinkie me pregunto que es lo que pasara. Decia una preocupada aj pero de pronto se empeco nublar tanto al punto que parecia que estaba oscureciendo

Rarity:Que rainbow dash acaso va ha llover yo crei lloveria la proxima una la preocupada pony blanca en eso la pegaso azul hablo

Rainbow dash: esi cierto se supone que hiba llover hasta la proxima semana pero estas nubes se formaron asi de la nada por.. si solas. Decia esto ultimo una asustada pegaso al decir eso un gran sello se formo en el cielo[ya saben las formas que se ven cuando kadaj invoca ha un bahamut en ff7 advent children] cuando el gran sello se formo las chicas se aterraron exepto por rainbow dash y twilight sparkle

Raibow dash:oye twil no te parece que ese sello lo hemos visto alguna la pegaso azul en eso la pony purpura le respondio

Twilight:si creo que salen en el libro final fantasy 7 cuando aparecen dibujados los sellos de invocación. Le respondia twilight al decir eso el sello empeco ha brillar y luego empeso ha elevarse para finalmente expulsar una especie de meteorito pequeño estrellandose en un lado del lago cerca donde estaban en el picnic las chicas luego de eso el sello desaparecio al igual que las nubes hasta que una timida pegaso hablo

Fluttershy:Ch..chicas que fue eso que ha una aterrrada flutterhy ocultandose con su mejor amiga rarity

Twilight :chicas debemos sabes que es ese meteoro me parecio ver algo o la unicornio decidida en eso aj hablo

Applejack:si tienes razon dulcura debomos saber que o que es ya que nustra familia y amigos no vayan estar en la trabajadora pony de tierra en eso pinkie hablo

Pinkie pie:si aj tiene razon no se ustedes pero no permitire que eso lo que sea destrulle mi lugar favorita para hacer una pony de tierra algo enojada en eso la pegaso azul hablo

Rainbow dash: Entonces no perdamos tiempo vayamos..ya. en eso rainbow dash salio pero fue detenida en su cola una aura purpura

Twilight: ESPERA RAINBOW DASH NO SABEMOS QUE O QUE ES Y NO QUIERRO POR UNO DE TUS ARRANQUES TE PASE ALGO MALO ASI QUE VEN LO VEREMOS TODAS JUNTAS … decia gritando una temereosa pony purpura al ver eso la pegaso azul bajoy se disculpo por preocupar ha una de sus 5 mejores amigas en eso sin mas ni menos las chicas se puecieron en marcha para investigar que o que era ese extraño meteoro ya cuando las chicas se acercaron al gran cracter que esta cubierto por una extraña neblina oyeron una voz

Voz:…yo..donde ..estoy …no recuerdo muy..bien..al decir eso esa voz las chicas se asustaron en eso rarity hablo

Rarity:chi..chicas escucharon esa vos acaso hay alguien en el cracter…decia una aterrada rarity en eso twillight grito

Twilight:HEY ALGUIEN AHÍ QUIEN ES ESTA BIEN. Dice twilight gritando ha alguieno o algo entonces vieron como una extraña figura se acercaba ha ellas

Fluttershy:c..chicas algo se acerca .decia una aterrada fluttershy en eso la figura esta ya mas cerca tano que las mane 6 retrocedieron hasta atrás en eso la figura hablo

Voz:quienes son ustedes en que parte de midgar ese ser sin enbargo twilight y rainbos dash reconocieron esa palabra en eso dash hablo

Rainbow dash:twil…escuchaste lo que dijo el? Preguntaba la sorprendida pegaso azul

Twilight:si rainbow..dijo midgar y ese lugar se llama el mismo en que sale el la unicornio purpura en eso aj hablo

Applejack:pero de que corales estan hablando .preguntaba aj pero antes de que hubiera una pregunta aj noto que las chicas estan en shock viendo algo enfrente

Applejack:hey chicas que es lo que….callo de repente al notar el extraño ser que tenia enfrente viendolas era una extraña criatura pero con una extraña ropa y con un dibujo de un lobo y tenia mucho pelo en la cabeza pero estaba alborotado y lo que mas impacta era los ojos azules de ese estraño ser refregaba toda su seriedad en sus ojos para las chicas ponys nunca habian visto tanta seriedad en todas sus vidas hasta que el ser finamente hablo

Ser:vaya parece ser que ya no me encuentro en mi mundo y por lo visto es el suyo…decia de forma fria e inexpresiva cosa que sorpredio ha las ponys ya que nunca habian conocido alguien asi en todas sus vidas

Fin del capitulo 2

Capitulo 3

luego de 5 minutos largos de silencio finamente cierta pony rosada se acerca al ser y habla

pinkie pie:HOLA SOY PINKIE PIE Y TU QUIEN ERES DE DONDE VIENES? POR QUE LLEVAS ESA ESPADA EN TU ESPALDA?Y POR QUE ERES TAN SERIOy asi la pony rosada le hacia un buen de preguntas hasta que una unicornio blanca hablo

rarity:Oye pinkie como quieres que te responde si no dejas de hacerle muchas preguntas jejejejej oye perdon por mi amiga ella es asi siempre por cierto me llamo rarity y tu querido como te llamas.. le preguntaba la unicornio blanca al extraño ser

cloud:mi nombre es cloud strife pero ustedes..pueden llamarme cloud .decia cloud ha las ponys hasta que una unicornio purpura

twilight:hola cloud me llamo twilight sparkle y veo que usted no es de por aqui...le decia twilight ha cloud en eso el le respondio

cloud:si twilight tienes toda la razon no soy de este mundo solo que...no recuerdo muy bien. decia cloud intentando recordar pero por mas que intentaba no podia en eso una pony rubia de ojos verdes hablo

applejack:hola cloud me llamo applejack y por lo visto no tienes donde pasar la decia aja ha cloud en eso el le medio sonrio y contesto

cloud:si tienes razon applejack no tengo donde pasar pero eso no es ningun problema puedo econtrar un refugio donde dormir en ese.. sin embargo no pudo terminar la palabra por que cierta unicornio blanca le interrumpio

rarity:cloud querido si no tienes donde dormir puedes dormir en mi casa acabo que tengo 2 camas y aparte seria muy peligroso que durmieras en ese horrible bosque... decia la unicornio

cloud:vaya no seria ninguna molestia preguntaba cloud ha la incornio blanca en eso ella le contesta

rarity:jajajaja cloud por supuesto que no no seria ninguna ademas asi me gustaria conocerte mejor..decia rarity con cierto tono picaron ha cloud...

cloud:...gracias..rarity...decia cloud y rarity solo lo miraba sus ojos azules en eso una unicornio purpura y 2 pegasos se acercaron ha ellos

twilight sparkle:hey cloud hola yo soy twiilight sparkle y ella es flutterhy y la otra es rainbow dash. decia presentando ha sus 2 mejores amigas asi clud les hacia una seña de saludo y ellas 2 respondian en eso aj hablo

applejack:bueno chicas supongo que ya es momento de irnos y cloud tu de seguro tienes muchas preguntas acerca de nuestro mundo y demas no? le preguntaba aj ha cloud

cloud:si applejack tengo muchas preguntas pero estoy muy cansado hoy y quisas mañana me pueden decir todo acerca de ustedes y su mundo en eso twilight hablo

twilight:cloud si quieres mañana puedes venir ha mi casa bliblioteca ahi te puedo decir todo lo que quieras preguntar y puedes muchos libros que te puedo prestar para que leas y sepas mas de nuestro twilight ha cloud con una sonrisa y cloud le devolvio la sonrisa con una media

cloud:si..gracias twilight.. asi cloud y las demas ponys se fueron del cracter y de la pradera donde fue el picnic y en el camino pinkie pie conversaba con cloud para conocerlo mejor y cuando finamente llegaron los 7 ha poniville cloud y rarity se separaron del grupo no sin antes despedirse y cloud quedarse de de acuerdo con twilight y para contarle mas acerca de su mundo y de los elementos y demas cosas ya cuando cloud y rarity se fueron la pegaso azul hablo

rainbow dash:Oye twilight tu crees que no.. sin embargo twilight le interumpio bruscamente

twilight:no creo mucho raibow dash dudo que se trate de el pero puede digo aun no sabemos mucho de que mundo venga o como es su personalidad y demas mañana eso ya lo seriamente la pony purpura luego en la casa de rarity

rarity:cloud querido pasa y ponte comodo estas en tu bondadosamente rarity ha cloud en eso el pasaba y se sentaba en un sillon y veia los vestidos y demas

cloud:por lo visto eres diseñadora no rarity? le pregunta cloud ha rarity en eso luego de cerrar la puerta con llave con su magia le responde

rarity:Si cloud ser diseñadora es mi vida mi pasion hago muy buenos vestidos y si quieres te puedo diseñar algunas ropas para ti cloud mientras estes aqui en poniville es mas puedo hacer tu pijama para que duermas comodo que dices cloud.

cloud:...cloud solamente la miraba muy sorprendido

rarity:...cloud sucede algo querido..preguntaba precupada la unicornio blanca en eso cloud contesta

cloud:no..nada es solo que es la primera vez que veo que alguien es generoso asi como tu y mas si es una..mujer eso es muy impresionante que exista alguien como tu bueno estoy en otro mundo despues de todo..decia cloud con mucha melaconia y rarity no dejaba de verlo

rarity:..cloud...dime como es tu mundo? preguntaba muy curiosamente rarity

cloud:pos te dire que encontrar alguien asi como tu en mi mundo sucede cada millenio pero si quieres saber toda la historia de mi mundo te aconsejo que mañana vayas ha casa de twilight ahi dire toda la verdad acerca de mi mundo ya que hoy estoy muy cansado. decia cloud en un tono cansado en eso la unicornio hablo

rarity:Si tienes razon que torpe cloud te puedes parar tantito para tomarte las medidas para hacerte tu pijama de eso rarity levitaba la cuerda con su magia en eso cloud se paro para que le midiera

rairty:cloud no se si te puedes quitar ru ropa para medirte mejor...digo asi puede que te le haga mas grande o pequeña:decia rairty

cloud:ok...:fue todo lo que dijo cloud cuando se quito su ropa y puso aun lado su gran espada podia ver su bien formada y muy entrenada figura cosa que no paso de alto la unicornio que solamente miraba su cuerpo embobada

rarity:...:

cloud:...rarity sucede algo:le preguntaba incomodamente cloud en eso rarity salio del trance

rarity:ohh perdon cloud me distraje haber deja te tomo las medidas. en eso rarity tomo las medidas de cloud y luego inmediatamente se puso hacerle la pijama ha cloud mientras rarity trabajaba hablo

rarity:cloud querido si quieres te puedes acostar en la cama es en el segundo piso pero no te vayas ha dormir rarity riendo en eso cloud le contesto

cloud:jejejejej no rarity:decia cloud con una sonrisa completa cosa que hico que la unicornio suspiraba internamente en eso cloud se puso sus ropas y su espada la puso ahi aun lado de los maniquis de los ponys en eso subio al segundo piso y se recosto en una cama y medito acerca de su vida y se dio cuenta de que el necesitaba amigas como las ponys que conocio el dia de hoy

cloud:si..ellas hubieran estado en esos momentos duros que yo necesitaba quizas yo hubiera sido diferente al que soy de ahorra si oajala en mi mundo huebiera mas chicas como ellas pero bueno ... en eso cloud se recuesta en la cama luego de 10 minutos entra rarity con la pijama de cloud

rarity:cloud ya termine tu pijama mira. en eso rarity muestra ha cloud una pijama con caras de lobos y espadas como la que esta abajo en el aun lado de los maniquis en eso cloud se quita la ropa y se pone la pijama y dice

cloud:vaya rarity me quedo perfecta y me gusta muchas gracias realmente si que eres cloud con una sonrisa en eso rairty le contesta

rarity:jajaja cloud querido me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y si se trata de ti puedo hacer mucho mas y creeme no me molesta en lo absoluto si cloud tu si que eres muy diferente que ah el..decia rarity ero ultimo con cierto enfado

cloud:ha el..? le pregunto cloud

rarity:si cloud digamos que me enamore de cierto principe pero el era mas vanidoso que yo y bueno mejor no hablemos mas de el no vale la la unicornio en eso cloud

cloud:bueno...entonces. en eso la unicornio hablo

rarity:haa loolvide estas cansado bueno cloud si quieres ya puedes dormir [en eso ella se retiraha la puerta y la abre con su magia]cloud si necesitas algo llama si estare aun lado asi que buenas noches querido descansa muy bien por quemañana quiero cuentes mas de ti rairty

cloud:si buenas noches igual lo mismo va por ti cloud se acomoda en el cama y rarity cierra la puerta con su magia y asi cloud duerme sin embargo en la noche cloud tuvo sueños acerca de su vida desde el incidente de su pueblo nibeilheim hasta los eventos de todo ff7 y de adnvent chlidren luego de haber soñado toda su vida en un sueño desperto pero sintio que durmio abrazado ha algo era ni nada menos que rarity que ella volteo y le sonrio

rarity:hola querido veo que ya la bondasosa unicornio

cloud:rarity por que...sin embargo ella le interumpio

rairty:cloud anoche gritabas y llorabas mucho verte sufrir asi solo asi que decidi dormirme cotigo ya cuando me acoste ha tu lado tu me abarazaste y luego te tranquilicaste y ya dormismos juntos...decia rarity

cloud:ah..bueno gracias en eso cloud se levanta y se para al igual que rarity luego el se baja bañarse y ponerse una nueva ropa que le diseño anoche rarity y luego ambos desayunaron cloud no se explicaba pero cuando estaba con rairity todo tenia sentido ya no le importaba su pasado o y el vancio que hace poco sentia ya no estaba sintio lo que mas buscaba en su otro mundo finalmente lo encontro en otro sin duda algo habia cambiando dentro del para siempre

fin del capitulo 3


End file.
